Currently, banks allow their customers to order foreign banknotes and perform other transactions via the internet. However, fraud has been committed by persons who order banknotes from another's bank account or make changes to the shipping addresses of existing banknote orders. Such persons may repeatedly use the same shipping address location for the banknote delivery. There is no current method to determine if a transaction is suspicious if repeated orders are being shipped to the same address or location within certain time intervals.
Thus, there is a need to identify if a transaction is suspicious or fraudulent based on repeated orders being received for shipment to the same address or location within a certain time interval.